


the past will always come back to haunt you

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, karıya exposes their past even in an AU, not explicitly stating their powers or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: An annoying task ends with Kariya pulling up the past. Who would have thought his parents used to be super villains?AUgust Day 8 - Superheroes/Superpowers AU
Relationships: Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Kudos: 16
Collections: AUgust 2020





	the past will always come back to haunt you

The door creaks open and sheds light into this dark room. Kariya takes a step into the room, his hand pressing against the wall to find the switch. Once it's found, he flicks it to allow light to fill the room, shining upon the rows of shelves lined with boxes.

The boy rolls his eyes, dreading to have to look through every single one just to find some school supplies. Midorikawa said there were some here, but he never said that 'here' was practically a storage room littered with boxes filled with who knows what.

Maybe he should just say he couldn't find anything. That would be the easier option. If only he didn't have a feeling that Midorikawa would know he was lying and then rush on here to find it with ease. So, it's best to start searching.

He looks through one box and finds…nothing of use. There was a deflated soccer ball and a couple of old uniforms that had gathered dust thanks to the box not being sealed properly. It's pushed aside, and he has to dig through another one.

"Couldn't he have just found it for me?" Kariya whines as he pulls out the fourth box. Again, no school supplies, not even a forgotten pen thrown in that he could use.

And then he notices a strange box. A black sleek one hidden in the back. It was a miracle he had noticed it- the thing practically camouflaged in the darkness. It proves to be a pain to reach through. Kariya has to get on his knees and reach out for it. It doesn't help that this box is on the ground and under the shelf, causing him to hit his head just when he pulled it out. He hisses in pain. But at least the box was now in his hands.

Curious, sharp eyes study the box. It reminded him of a safe with its cold exterior and how heavy it was to lift. He's glad that there isn't a lock he has to try to figure out for this thing and that it opens up with a simple click.

What he imagines to find is some cool treasure that was kept secret from the world. They were (retired) superheroes after all, so there had to be some secrets being kept from him. Maybe this was something from an old villain, or a key to the city, or some old weapon that could enhance powers.

When he finally pushed it open, he was surprised to find-

"A photo album?"

-resting on top of other items. He pulls it out and puts the album into his lap. He digs into the box, pulling out a couple of old uniforms. There's a white jumpsuit with some weird button on it and a gray one that had some sphere thing on the chest.

"Ugh. Who would ever wear this?"

They look to be his size too. Maybe a little bigger, something he could slip into in about a year or so. Not that he's going to. He tosses them aside and finds strange devices- or remains of them, anyway. There's one of those cliche villainous remotes with a button on it that screams 'press this to activate a doomsday device' or something along those lines.

With nothing else of interest, he turns to looking at the photo album. As he opens it, he finds pictures of his dads- he assumes so anyway- standing with three others. There was another redhead, a boy- girl? couldn't tell- with white hair, and a taller male with black hair. And they were all wearing really strange clothes.

"Weirdos."

He flips through the album, finding more on them. There were names plastered to section of the album, starting with Genesis and ending with Gemini Storm. Each contained pictures of the leaders of these groups showing off their destructive ability upon the world. Kariya's gaze lingered upon the two familiar looking ones who used powers similar to his dads.

He guessed it was them, but could it be? Or was this just a coincidence?

It's not until he turns to the last pages does he get an answer. They had pressed newspaper clippings about the defeat of these teams beside a couple of pictures. Skimming it over, he noticed two familiar names.

Gran.

Reize.

The superhero names his dads used to go by.

But the ones here were clearly super villains.

"…Holy shit."

~…~

Kariya walked from the living room to the kitchen, pacing back and forth and keeping an eye on the door every time he passed into the hallway. He glanced to his phone to check the time and they should be here any minute now. Did they seriously have to make him wait this long?

The moment he hears keys jangling, and a click come from the door, he stopped in his tracks. The boy hides his mischievous grin with an innocent look.

"Welcome home!" Kariya chirps as his dads walk in.

"We're home," Midorikawa responds.

"Have a good day, Masaki?" Hiroto asks.

"Yeah, it was pretty okay."

Kariya hums and lets them come inside. The adults chat about work, make plans for dinner, and all that other usual stuff. He stays with them, waiting to bring up the topic just before they could make it to their room.

"Can I ask you guys something? It's…really important." Kariya uses his sweet voice to get their attention.

"Of course you can. What is it?" Hiroto says with a smile, blissfully unaware of what was about to be dropped on him.

"Well…" Kariya looks down and plays with his fingers for a moment before lifting his head. "Why didn't you ever tell me you used to be supervillains?"

They both pale upon hearing that and fall silent. Their eyes meet and Kariya swears he could hear them trying to figure a way out of this.

"What…do you mean by that? We were never villains…" Midorikawa says.

He falls silent when Kariya holds up a couple of pictures he snatched from the hidden photo album.

"I thought you got rid of that!" Midorikawa hisses at Hiroto.

"I thought you did!" Hiroto replies.

They both sigh. There was no way they would squirm their way out of this one. If Kariya had found those pictures, then he definitely knew more than he should.

"I read a little bit about what happened," Kariya says. "But I want to hear it from you two. You guys were villains and then became heroes? Was it hard to transition like that? And what about the other three-"

"Please, Masaki," Hiroto cuts him off. "We can save that story of our lives for another day." Not that he wanted to relive it, but he couldn't escape from his own kid either.

"You shouldn't be encouraging him," Midorikawa sighs. "It's a long story, okay?"

"I have the time," Kariya responds quickly. "I just want to know more about you…"

He sees Hiroto fall for that sweet charm of his. Midorikawa still has to think and consider if what he's saying is genuine or not. Truthfully, it is. Sure, it seems he's playing it off like a joke; he wants to know about his dads. Even if it means bringing up their unwanted past.


End file.
